My Planet Is Not A Dwarf
by sangoscourage
Summary: An old friend of Setsuna's has come back in to her life for a couple of reasons. Will the inner scouts accept her in their fight against the new evil approaching. Read and find out. To the people who have already reviewed; sorry I had to reload both chapters; I just don't understand the process now. I'm not a technical person.
1. Chapter 1

My Planet Is Not A Dwarf

Chapter One

The original author of this story; Tache, has allowed me to take over this story. She has lost interest in it and has other things on her mind at the moment. I hope I can keep up to her standards and make this an even better story. The next one or two chapters may be a bit slow, but that will come.

As you may know, Pluto has been demoted to a dwarf planet. I decided to make this one shot about that. Oh ya, I'll also be linking this to all the other Sailor Eris fics that everyone else has been writing. Hope no one minds.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I also don't own Sailor Eris or her civilian form which were created by Vanessa Riverton and Kaze no Tsurugi.

Pluto's Demotion and the New Senshi

It was a nice quiet peaceful morning at the outer senshi's house. Or at least it was until Sestuna got to the science section of that morning's paper.

"What the hell do they mean by dwarf planet?" Setsuna screamed in rage.

"I think they mean to say that Pluto's and the new planet Eris, are very different from the rest of the planets. They are small and have a different orbit then the rest of the planets." Michiru said calmly, in hopes to reason with Setsuna.

"But Pluto and Eris were considered planets back and the Silver Millennium. So was Triton before its little accident crossing Neptune's orbit that one day. Together we made up the Kuiper belt senshi." Setsuna explained.

"But aren't you an outer senshi like us?" Haruka asked.

"No, not technically. I just helped you guys since until now, scientists grouped Pluto with the outer planets." Setsuna explained. This just caused more confusion with the other outers.

"Then why isn't Jupiter part of the outer senshi?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, that never made sense to me." Michiru added.

"Since there's no Sailor Earth and the princess does need protectors, Jupiter was assigned the job, being the inner most outer planet. Plus Queen Serenity thought an outers strength would better protect the princess." Sestuna explained.

"So what was the Kuiper senshi's jobs. Did they help the outer senshi or inner senshi?" Hotaru asked.

"No, our job was to guard gates under the rule of Hades. You know I guard the gates of time. Eris guards the gates to hell while Triton guards the gates to heaven as well as serves the Neptune kingdom now."

"OK then." The outer senshi replied.

Meanwhile at the gates of hell

Sailor Eris has been guarding her post for the last 10 000 years. She had not left once. One might wonder how she could do this without going insane. Well her job was a lot more exciting then Pluto's was. While Pluto might get a visitor every thousand years or so, here souls of the damned passed a few times each hour. It was never a dull place. At least once a day, she would have to wrestle a damned soul to hell. The day was going along like any other day for her, until Hades came to visit.

"Eris, it's been a long time." He said as he approached.

"It has." She replied.

"So long I decided to give you some time off." Hades told her. Eris looked shocked at this.

"What's the occasion?" Eris asked him.

"Well on top of your 10 000 years of loyal service, there has been some complications on Earth. Your planet has been discovered and it and Pluto are now being considered dwarf planets."

"What the hell is a dwarf planet?" Eris asked rather annoyed. She was not liking the sounds of this. She was by no means small, being as tall as Sailor Pluto.

"I think they consider it a small planet that does not clear other celestial bodies. It may be because your planet crosses Neptune's orbit." Hades explained to her. He did not fully understand this either.

"Well it did put Triton in a pickle, but still. I'll have to do something about this on earth." She was not going to let them get away with them calling her a dwarf. She was going to fight for her right to be a planet.

"Great." Hades handed her a piece of paper. "Here's where Pluto is staying with the outer senshi. You may want to meet up with her." He said with a wink. He knew the two had been lovers back in the Silver Millennium. Eris smiled back.

Back at the outer senshi mansion

It was now the evening. They had already ate their dinner. Now they were watching TV. Well at least Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru were watching TV. Setsuna was still to busy mumbling about being a dwarf planet. This was the way their evening was going until there was a knock at the door. Haruka got up and answered it. There stood a tall person with short dark green hair and tanned skin much like Setsuna's. They were dressed in men's clothes which consisted of a black button down shirt and slacks.

"Um, yes, do we know you?" Haruka asked as she looked the person up and down.

"Well not in this life time, Sailor Uranus." The person said. Haruka was shocked this person knew she was Sailor Uranus. "Allow me to introduce my self." The person said while walking in the house so everyone could hear this. "In this form, I'm Natsume Kiyoshi, but my true form is Sailor Eris." Kiyoshi introduced herself. "I'm here because Hades gave me time off and I wanted to get back at those people that are calling me a dwarf planet." Sestuna approached Kiyoshi.

"Eris, is that really you?" She asked.

"Yes, it is me. Have you really forgotten me already? And call me Kiyoshi in this form, Pluto." Kiyoshi told her.

"Alright then, Kiyoshi, but call me Setsuna." Setsuna said.

"Done." With that the two closed in and slowly and passionately kissed each other on the lips. The others gasped at this.

"You two are lovers?" Haruka asked when they broke apart.

"Yes, we were the star couple of the Kuiper senshi, much like Uranus and Neptune of the outer senshi are." Setsuna explained with a grin.

"OK, well Haruka and I are going to bed now." Michiru said and dragged Haruka up to bed with her. Setsuna turned to Hotaru.

"Hotaru, you better go to bed too." Setsuna told her.

"Alright, Setsuna-mama." Hotaru replied and headed up stairs. With that Setsuna turned to Kiyoshi with a seductive smile.

"And as for you, we have some 'catching up' to do." She said in her most seductive voice. Kiyoshi just grinned and said.

"Yes, we do." And that was the start of a rather loud night at the outer senshi home.

If you have any suggestions of what you would like to see in the next chapters, by all means let me know. No hentai or ecchi though please.


	2. Chapter 2

Pluto's Baby

Finding Out And Meeting

Chapter Two

"Wow, things really have changed since the Silver Millennium. Thank kami Hades kept me updated on things or I'd been totally lost.' Kiyoshi murmured to herself as she put the coffee on, sure that the others would be up soon. A moment later, Michiru came in to the kitchen, tightening the second knot in her bathrobe.

"Kiyoshi? You're up early." Michiru replied in amazement at the sight of Setsuna's long time friend.

"Yeah, I always have been an early riser. In my job, the souls of the damned wait for no one." Kiyoshi joked light heartedly.

"I'm sure they don't." Michiru chuckled lightly. "If you don't mind me asking, if you haven't left your post for so long, how do you know your away all this modern technology?"

"Hades, kept me up to-to-date on the latest things over the years; when I had a bit of free time." Kiyoshi replied.

"Well you'll have to show me how you made the coffee. It smells wonderful! I'm sure it will bring Haruka downstairs soon." Michiru replied, amazed that the coffee didn't smell this good when made it.

"What smells so great?" Haruka's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Speak of the devil." Michiru replied, then giggled at Kiyoshi's sour but amused look. "It's the coffee love. Kiyoshi made it."

"Well, you'll have to show us how you made it." Haruka replied, grabbing a cup from the cupboard.

"Is there any sign of Sets being awake yet?" Kiyoshi asked.

"No not yet. She's usually a heavy sleeper and won't be up for a while." Michiru replied.

"We'll see about that. There are things to discuss and do this morning." Kiyoshi replied, getting up from her chair. "Give me two minutes and keep the hallway clear."

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other in confusion and waited. They quietly walked over to the doorway of the kitchen and waited. Sure enough a few minutes later, there was a shriek of surprise and a loud "KIYOSHI!" Two seconds later, Kiyoshi came barrelling down the upstairs hallway and vaulted over the bannister.

"She's up now!" Kiyoshi laughed as she quickly ran passed and headed out to the pool area. Michiru and Haruka laughed and headed back to the kitchen table and sat down.

"I'll get her for that." Setsuna grumbled good naturedly as she came in to the kitchen, hair and night gown in disarray, She soon got them straightened as best she could and looked around the room. "I take it Hotaru is not up yet?"

"No she's not. I think we should let her sleep a while longer. We were all rather noisy last night." Koyoshi replied, coming back in and picked up a hair brush and started combing out Setsuna's hair. She remembered that there was one thing that put Setsuna at ease. That was to have her hair brushed vigorously until it shone.

"I'm sorry I woke you up the way I did Sets, but we have plenty to discuss before the day gets too long. And I fully intend to have a talk with the space agency about the matter of calling our planets dwarfs. I'm definitely not pleased about that." Kiyoshi informed.

"After we have our coffee, I'll go and wake up Hotaru, so she can join us. In the meantime, why don't we take our coffee out to the back veranda. It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day." Michiru replied.

After their morning coffee was finished, Haruka went upstairs and woke up her adopted daughter, while Kiyoshi and Michiru made breakfast. Setsuna wandered upstairs to quickly dress in a comfortable outfit. Soon the group of five were finished breakfast and the dishes were quickly washed. The adults couldn't help but laugh when Hotaru had informed them that she had used ear plugs for most of the night. She had gotten a good night's sleep.

"Hades, didn't go into too much detail about this new enemy approaching. All he said that there was a great evil heading to Earth; suggesting that I should be here to help. That and he was giving me time off from my post for the chance to get back at those so called space scientists for classifying Pluto and Eris as dwarf planets." Kiyoshi reported.

"Well while Michiru and Kiyoshi get dressed, I'll make a quick trip to the Time Gates and see what I can find." Setsuna stated as she stood up and headed for the stairs, shortly followed by Michiru.

"Tell me, have the inner senshi been reincarnated?" Kiyoshi asked Haruka.

"Yes they have. They may be good fighters, but they are flighty teenagers, and a little cocky when it comes to winning a battle. They don't realize it, but they need further training if they are to get any better." Haruka stated.

"I see. Well, I'll see what I can do to help train them. I haven't lost a wrestling match with the damed yet; and I've been known to scare the hell out of people at times." Kiyoshi joked good naturally. Haruka couldn't help but chuckle at her dry joke.

Pretty well close to three quarters of an hour later, Kiyoshi and Setsuna were standing in front of the Space Emporium building, where Haruka had dropped them off. Haruka said that she and Michiru would pick them up after they had finished their shopping in an hour. Setsuna was usually a quiet, stay in the background kind of person, but this matter of calling her planet a dwarf didn't sit right with her and she agreed to join Kiyoshi in getting this matter straightened out.

"Ready to kick some space scientist butt my love?" Kiyoshi replied determinedly.

"Right with my little trouble maker." Setsuna answered firmly as they both stepped in to a secluded corner of the building and transformed. Sailor Pluto opened a portal to the conference room on the top floor and they stepped in. The portal opened up on the top floor, startling the secretary.

"W-what are you doing here? Y-you need clearance to be up here!" the secretary stuttered as she started to reach for the phone. Sailor Eris jumped forward and yanked the phone and intercom plugs out of there sockets.

"Now I suggest you behave yourself and finish your paper work. I will be very upset if you make any calls to security. Am I understood?" Sailor Eris requested darkly.

"U-understood." the secretary stammered.

"Good. We shouldn't be long and I'm sure there will be no problems." Sailor Eris replied as she and Sailor Pluto headed to the conference room door.

/ooo/

"Gentlemen, we need to make a decision on this matter.! It's costing..." a counsellor started to complain just as the big doors to the room were flung open. "What are you doing in here? And who the hell are you!"

"Who we are is none of your concern at the moment. We are here to ask why you have classified the planets of Pluto and Eris as dwarfs." Sailor Eris demanded.

"Because they are." the same counsellor snapped.

"And how did you come to that conclusion. By looking a some photograph and using a tape measure?! That's hardly a scientific method. Better to go to the planets themselves and do it right." Eris stated firmly, holding her temper that was quickly rising.

"That's not possible at this time." another counsellor butted in.

"Oh really!? Then tell me, if these two planets were inhabited, what would be the size of the people there? Short or tall?" Eris practically growled.

"I would say short." a second counsellor stated.

"Well you guessed wrong. And before you say it, I am Sailor Eris, and the lady behind me is Sailor Pluto. We are rather on the tall side don't you think!" Sailor Eris stated strongly.

"Why don't you just get out of here, bitches!" the second counsellor growled.

"Sailor Pluto, this man seems to have quite the attitude on him doesn't he?" Sailor Eris said in mock surprise.

"Indeed he does! I have a feeling that he won't like his trip to the underworld when he dies." Sailor Pluto replied, raising an eyebrow to the loudmouth counsellor.

"Let's just check and see." Eris replied and pulled out a iPad and pressing a few button. "Hmm, Yirakazi, Jiro...oh my, you certainly have been a bad boy. Extortion, adultery, to name a few. Looks like you're on your way to hell Yirakazi. Hades is looking forward to your arrival in his domain."

"Just what are you the guardian of?" Jiro demanded rather nervously. He didn't like the fact that some one knew of his "after hours" activities.

"I guard the gates of hell. And I would strongly suggest you change your ways, if you don't want to go there! And one more thing...gentlemen. If you don't change the statistics of our planets to that of a regular planet, I will definitely be back. And believe me, I can be really scary." Sailor Eris commanded strongly. With that she turned around and marched out of the room with Sailor Pluto right behind her.

Once they were in a secluded area outside once again, they turned back to their civilian forms and strode out to the front of the building where Haruka pulled up to the curb a moment later.

"Well, how did it go?" Haruka replied as the two climbed in to the car.

"I think the scientists definitely got the message. Eris can be _**very**_ persuasive when she needs to be.

Just then a large red cloud appeared close to the ground, near them and a large, black sleek Yamaha motorcycle appeared with a modern looking Hades sitting on it. Surprised, Kiyoshi got off the car and approached the vehicle.

"Is there a problem Hades?" Kiyoshi asked, bowing bowing in respect.

"Not at all my dear. I merely wanted to bring this motorcycle to you. I'm sure you want your own way of getting around...and the need for speed." Hades replied as he got off the machine and handed Kiyoshi the keys.

"Thank you very much. I _know _I'll enjoy riding her!" Kiyoshi replied, almost squealing in joy before catching herself.

"Enjoy my dear; you've earned it. And by the way, those scientists have decided to re-establish Pluto and Eris as planet. Yirakazi didn't head your warning, so I'll be "seeing" him soon." Hades replied as he disappeared in a flash.

"So where to next?" I'm anxious to try out this baby." Kiyoshi asked sitting down on the motorcycle and inserting the key.

"Home to put our purchases away and phone the inners to see if they can meet us at Rei's...Sailor Mars' shrine for a meeting." Michiru replied.


End file.
